Happiness Doesn't Always Come Standard
by GuardedCHAOS
Summary: Miku gets a new job at CFM Studios and gets to meet all of her favorite stars. But what happens when things start to run down hill quick? And when she meets a certain Pinkette, things really take a turn. Luka/Miku end game, dark themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Miku stepped out of her parent's car, staring up at the tall steel and glass skyscraper that rose above the rest of the entire city skyline. 'Oh wow,' she thought, 'this place is HUGE!' She began walking towards the entrance of the building in an almost trance like state, still not believing that she finally had her dream job of working at the CFM studios. "Hey, watch it!" she heard a voice call out before the world suddenly turned upside down and she found herself on the sidewalk, once again staring up at the same top floors of the same building she was just looking at only a few moments before. "You really should watch out where you're standing," she heard a very annoyed voice say. Standing up and brushing herself off, she was surprised to be looking at two short twins, a boy and a girl. But not just any twins, these were the Kagamine twins she recognized. "Oh my, I guess she's just as dumb as she looks," the girl, Rin Kagamine, said, turning to her brother, Len. "Yes, it would certainly appear that way," the boy said. "H-H-Hey, that's not nice!" Miku stuttered, caught somewhere between shock at meeting one of the more famous acts that CFM had turned out, and the indignance of the way she was being treated. "That's not nice!" the little girl mimiced before cackling with laughter, her brother smirking alongside her, "listen here, it isn't our faults that you stood in our way! How about next time you get your head out of the clouds and pay attention you no-body!" Miku felt taken aback. Every time she had seen the Kagamines, they were always perfect angels...now they were acting like little devils.

"Not a very good way to start," she heard a chuckle beside her, shaking her from her thoughts. She realized that the twins had disappeared and now to her right stood a man with quite messy blue hair with a scarf on in the middle of the summer. "Pleasure to meet you Miss..." the man trailed off. "Miku, Hatsune Miku," Miku managed to squeak out. "Well, Miss Hatsune, my name is-," began the man. "Kaito Shion, I know exactly who you are!" Miku squeaked out very excitedly before blushing, noticing how she had just acted. Kaito let out a hearty laugh, before saying "Well, tell me Hatsune-san, what is your purpose here?" "I-I'm he-here for a-a job," Miku said, thinking to herself 'There's that darn stuttering again!' "Ahhhh you must be the new song writing assisstant! Or as they are called here, go-fors," Kaito laughed, "Come along, I'll show you where to go."

"-And here is the music writing department," stated Kaito, extending an arm and showing the already exhausted Miku a small off-shoot of what appeared to be an office space. "It's a bit...cramped," she stated. "Yeah, unfortunatley budget cuts have put us in the corner quite literally," sighed a very tired sounding voice to her left, surprising Miku yet again. 'Is everyone trying to scare me today?! I sure hope this doesn't become a trend...' Miku thought to herself. "Thank's Kaito, I can take it from here," dismissed the man, waving his hand for Kaito to leave in a very bored manner. "Well it was nice meeting you Hatsune-san, I hope we meet again," grinned the blue haired man as he made a deep bow and walked off. "So you must be Hatsune Miku, the new girl," deadpanned the man, "My name is Jake Poirer, and I guess you could say that'll be your boss from here on in." "It's nice to meet you," Miku said as she bowed to the man who dismissed it with a wave. "Sorry, I'm not from here, and that custom still confuses me at times, so why don't we just go with a good old fashioned handshake," Mr. Poirer said, sticking out his hand. Quite perplexed, Miku reached out gingerly and shook the outstretched hand very timidly causing Mr. Poirer to sigh and shake his head, muttering something about this country being so different from America.

 _Elsewhere..._

Megurine Luka was sitting in her office, pouring herself over a stack of papers when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked, not bothering to look up. "Well, if es nicht little Miss Ray of Sonnenchein," came a responce in broken english. It's speaker stood in the door way, clad in dark clothing, smirking at the pinkette. "Ich came zu see if du habe time tomorrow zu work on die new recording," the man said, inviting himself to take a seat. "I suppose. Has the former crew been replaced from last time?" Luka asked, finally straightening up to a ram-rod straight posture. "Ja, though es was DU that sent them away. Was a shame, they were a gut group," the man said, shaking his head before chuckling, "Und here Ich was thinking ICH was die boss." The pinkette just rolled her eyes and shook her head before deadpanning, "Is there anything else you need? I was just about to go home for the evening." "Nein, though maybe I should come mit du. Would hate zu see you lonely," said the man, cracking up into laughter. Though beneath the joke, Luka knew he was genuine, even if he was an asshole about it. "Yes, I'm sure you would but I will be spending tonight ALONE," she stated. The man stood up and nodded before making his way to the door. "Oh, and would you choose one language to speak in? That broken English is getting on my nerves," she said, attitude obvious in her voice. "Ja, Prinzessin, wenn es dir gef llt," he smirked as he exited and walked down the hall. "Asshole..." muttered Luka to herself, but still, she smirked at her friend and boss's antics.

After she packed up her things and made her way to the lobby, she punched out, gave a simple nod to the overly-friendly receptionist, and avoided a bunch of touring fans. It was too late in the evening for her to get caught up in the middle of autographs and what not, and she just wanted to go home and sleep. As she was walking out of the door, she noticed a girl running through the lobby with a bunch of papers, looking frantic and almost running the pinkette over. "I'm terribly sorry, would you please point me to the marketting department?" the teal headed girl asked, huffing and puffing, not even noticing who she was talking to for trying to pick up papers that fell off during the encounter. "Over on the 14th floor," Luka deapanned, almost feeling sorry for the poor girl. 'Must be her first day,' thought the pinkette. The teal headed girl thanked her and rushed off without any further a-do, leaving the pinkette to scratch her head and wonder as she made her way out to her car and away from the building.

 **Well this is the first time I've ever actually had a plan for how my stories will turn out! Just a fair warning, there will be other pairings besides Luka/Miku, but we all know what the end game is. Sorry for this being so short and rushed. Hopefully the next chapters will be better once I have time to analyze my writing more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One quick author's note to start off, there will be QUITE a bit of German used in this story, including whole songs (which you could probably skip) so if it becomes a problem, and enough complaints are made, I will start providing some translations to make things easier. Though most of it is mixed in with English because the characters use broken English, so it might be easy to figure out what is being said.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid or Heldmaschine, I would NOT be driving a 1999 Ford Explorer, I assure you.**

Luka stepped through the door of her apartment and slammed the door with a heavy sigh. Today had been especially hectic and she just wanted to chill out and relax for once instead of stressing. She walked into the tiny kitchen area and pulled a bottle of Vodka from the cabinet. "Huh...should probably stop on the way home and get more tomorrow," she muttered to herself and poured herself a glass over the rocks. She stopped for a second to consider cutting the alchohol with something but decided that tonight it would not be needed. Sitting heavily on the couch she stared at the empty, dull white wall ahead of her, wonder just how she allowed herself to live such a meager existence. She was a freaking super star, so why was she staying in a shitty one bedroom apartment? Why did she have to scrap to get by most months? Maybe it had something to do with the liqour and the endless packs of cigarettes littering the floor. No, that couldn't be it she decided with a slightly sarcastic smirk, throwing back her drink and standing to get herself another. Half a bottle later she realized that she was out and very VERY drunk. Knowing she couldn't go out and buy more, she looked over to her special stash of herbs she had been saving for a special celebration that would never come. "Hell, a Thursday is special enough right? Or is it Wednesday? I can't even remember," she muttered, stumbling over to the pot that contained her most favorite plant in the entire world. Rolling up, she dug through a drawer for her lighter, sitting back to enjoy the feeling of her worries fading away.

The next morning came entirely too early for the pinkette as she stood up and stumbled her way to the bathroom to get ready. After cleaning up and getting dressed, she made her way to her car, deciding it best just to stop for food rather than make it herself. Finally arriving at her job and making her way up to her office, she tried very hard to avoid all the bright and cheerful people she knew would be all around her, smiling and laughing. The last thing that was needed was for her to be noticed hung over when she was supposed to be a role model. Whose idea was that again? Oh yeah, R.C.'s. Why couldn't she just be a regularly moody and angsty star like Lindsey Lohan and the rest of the American primadonas. Sitting down heavily she looked at the stack of papers she had to do and heaved a sigh, knowing that today was gonna be another bitch of a day that was gonna go by slowly and tiresomely. "Seriously Luka," she heard the accented English of none other than R.C. himself, who was currently standing in the door way with a very sour look. "What is it now?" Luka responded irritably, not caring to hear any scolding today. "You're 30 minutes late und du smell like die inside of my last tour bus after a year long tour und du sehn like shit," scolded the man, shutting the door as he walked in. "That obvious huh?" the pinkette sighed, laying her head in her hands. "Luka, I'm worried about du. You can't keep living like dies," R.C. sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk. "I'm fine," she gritted through her teeth, causing the man to shake his head before standing up. "Hurry up, wir habe zu record the new song for your album today und we are already behind," he said as he walked to the door, "there's coffee in the break room."

Elsewhere...

Miku ran down the hall to the marketing department's office, stopping to catch her breath. It was only her second day, and yet she had made several trips to different parts of the building to deliver messages and pick up packages. She was exhausted and it wasn't even 10:00 yet. She walked in and smiled to the friendly lady at the desk closest to the door. "Hey Miku, back again?" asked the lady. "Yes, I came to pick up a package that was supposed to be delivered to office number...1213," Miku stated, trying to collect herself and smooth out her hair, which was starting to look messy from all the running. The woman's eyes suddenly got quite large and her expression changed to one of surprise. "Thats, uh, quite the job for someone so as new as you isn't?" asked the woman nervously. "Well, that's all they've been having me do so far," said Miku, showing a hint of indignance from not being allowed to do the work she was hired for and instead being forced to do the work no one else wanted to. "Ah, well if you think you can handle it..." the woman trailed off before standing, "I'll go retrieve it for you, though make sure that this gets to it's destination. The last time someone made a mistake and a package wasn't delivered to her..." This caused Miku to ponder what could be so important about this job that made it so special. It was beginning to annoy her but she pushed the thoughts away and waited patiently for the package to arrive to her. "Here you are dear," said the woman, handing her a thick manilla envelope that contained what was obviously a stack of papers at least an inch thick.

Miku thanked the woman and hurried her way to the elevator only to find it out of service, causing the teal haired girl to almost scream in frustration. She resigned herself to her fate of having to walk the 15 flights of stairs to the level that she needed to be on and trudged to the stair well. "Why me? Why does this always happen to me?" she thought, pouting and trying to hurry up the steps, which ceased about 5 flights in, where punctuality gave way to fatigue and laziness. Finally as she made it to the 20th floor, huffing and puffing as she made her way down the hall, only to find the door she needed locked. "You have got to be kidding..." muttered the tealette, exhausted and becomming very annoyed with the current turn of events. "Lookin for someone Hatsune-san?" asked a familier voice to her right. Turning, she noticed Kaito, standing entirely too close for comfort. Taking a step back, she replied "Yeah, I came to drop this off, but it seems that whoever is in this office is currently out." "Ohhh that's ole Lulu's office. She's currently in the recording studio. Just go down the hall and to the right and it'll be the 5th door on the left!" said the blue haired man, rather too excitedly in Miku's opinion. "Thank you very much Shion-san," replied Miku, bowing deeply before scurrying off in the directions he gave. 'I just hope she doesn't catch her in a bad mood,' thought Kaito as he scratched the back of his head.

As Miku entered the recording studio, she noticed that there were two people inside, sitting at a desk containing a sound board with an astronomical amount of buttons and switches on it. The next thing she noticed was that there was one person standing off to the side, looking rather bored. This person was strikingly beautiful to Miku, who couldn't help but notice. Shaking herself from the thoughts, she noticed something she had missed all together when she entered. Behind the glass of the wall, stood a man in dark clothes with headphones on, obviously about to be recorded. She also noticed that there was music playing, causing her to make sure she was very quiet. Apparently though, the man in black noticed her as he fixed his eyes upon her with a look that made her blood almost run cold. Not breaking eye contact, the man proceeded to open his mouth and sing, almost as if he was directing his words at her, and while she didn't understand the language that was being used, she did know that it felt quite chilling.

Stacheldrahtfresse So nennt man Dich Hast nicht den Mut Und wehrst Dich nicht Sie wollen Tr nen sehn "Heul doch!"

Stacheldrahtfresse Mit voller Wucht Schl ge, Jahr um Jahr Du w hlst die Flucht Besteigst Dein Schwarzes Ro Reitest heimw rts in Dein Schlo

Gehst Du mit mir, darf ich bei Dir sein?  
Ich werd der Ritter sein!  
Stehst Du zu mir? Lass mich nicht allein Und Du darfst Opfer sein!  
Gehst Du mit mir, darf ich bei Dir sein?  
im Schloss bei Kerzenschein!  
Stehst Du zu mir? Lass mich nicht allein Diese Welt wird meine sein!

Stacheldrahtfresse Realit t Ihm nicht gef llt Was ihn ersp ht,  
doch zum b sen Spiel mach gute Minde Schlie t sich zu Haus an die Heldmaschine

Gehst Du mit mir, darf ich bei Dir sein?  
Ich werd der Ritter sein!  
Stehst Du zu mir? Lass mich nicht allein Und Du darfst Opfer sein!  
Gehst Du mit mir, darf ich bei Dir sein?  
im Schloss bei Kerzenschein!  
Stehst Du zu mir? Lass mich nicht allein Diese Welt wird meine sein!

Der Himmel klar, die Aufen weit So verlor er Raum und Zeit Die Lanze fest in des Ritters Hand Und niemand hat ihn je gekannt So verbringt er Nacht f r Nacht Vom Kampf des Drachen Kopf gebracht Die M gde ihm zu F sse lagen Balgten sich um seinen Kragen Sein schwarzes Ro er stets bestieg Und ewig zog er in den Krieg So nahm er ein den h sten Rang Die Heldmaschine ihn verschlang

Gehst Du mit mir, darf ich bei Dir sein?  
Ich werd der Ritter sein!  
Stehst Du zu mir? Lass mich nicht allein Und Du darfst Opfer sein!  
Gehst Du mit mir, darf ich bei Dir sein?  
im Schloss bei Kerzenschein!  
Stehst Du zu mir? Lass mich nicht allein Diese Welt wird meine sein!

Miku only realized that the song had ended when the man had taken the earphones off and stepped out of the room. It was VERY quick; however, that she noticed the pink haired beauty standing to the side had noticed her presence, and from the look on her face, she was not happy. The woman turned and narrowed her eyes, causing Miku to feel as though the room chilled by 10 degrees. "You..."

 **Ok, so I'm guessing the beginning was alittle odd for some but I'm just trying to keep it FG cuz of the little kids running around on this site and yeah, better safe than sorry, right?**

 **Song is Heldmaschine - Heldmaschine**


	3. Chapter 3

"You..." the pink haired beauty narrowed her eyes at the tealette, who felt like she wanted to cower in the corner suddenly. "You are late with that package. I expected that on my desk first thing this morning," stated the pinkette in a very cold and annoyed tone. "O-Oh, h-here you are Miss..." Miku squeaked out looking at the name on the package. Her eyes widened as realization hit her like a truck. How had she not recognized her before? "Here you are Miss Megurine," Miku squeaked, hurriedly passing the package to her in a very embarrassed manner. Luka had to surpress the intence urge to roll her eyes and scoff. The girl was obviously new, so Luka decided to cut her some slack, today anyways. 'Besides, she's kinda cute' thought Luka to herself, internally smirking. "Thank you. Better late than never I suppose," the pinkette deadpanned, taking the package and opening it to find a stack of new music for her to look over. Glancing over it, she scoffed and became increasingly displeased with the quality of the music she held in her hands until she noticed something out of place, a very German sounding title that she knew must have gotten mixed in from R.C.'s new music. Right on time, said man stepped through the door and strolled in at a very liesurly pace, much different from how he looked a minute ago. His ice cold expression was instead one of boredem and he slouched slightly, though it was still able to see that he was very tall.

"Müssen diese Räume immer so heiß und stickig sein? Es fühlt sich an wie eine Sauna drinnen," **(A/N:** _"Must these rooms be so hot and stuffy? It's like a sauna in there."_ **)** stated the man in a bored mood while fetching bottle of water from the nearby minifridge. "Get over it," Luka deadpanned in response, the whole conversation making Miku confused, since she'd never actually heard German being spoken. Turning to the teal haired girl, R.C. looked her over for a moment and asked, "Sollten Sie nicht arbeiten?" **(A/N: _"_** _Shouldn't you be working?"_ **)** "R. C., offensichtlich das Kind nicht Deutsch verstehen," Luka stated, smacking the man on the back of his head while shaking her own. **(A/N: "** _R.C., obviously the child doesn't understand German."_ **)** "Oh, right, sorry. Hey, aren't du one of die new song writers?" questioned R.C., after glaring at Luka and rubbing his head. "Y-yes sir, I am," stated Miku, cursing herself for her constant stuttering. "Very gut, be a dear and tell that _miststück_ Poirer that wenn er nicht aufhört, diesen Scheiß zu vermischen, dass er es wagt, Musik zu nennen, werde ich persönlich seinen Kopf abhacken und ihm in den Hals schieÃŸen," **(A/N:** _"...Poirer that if he does not stop mixing up that shit smear he dares to call music that I will personally pinch his head off and shit down his neck." **)**_ R.C. said, causing Luka to snort and laugh, covering her mouth with the papers in her hand. "U-um pardon sir?" Miku asked softly, bewildered and confused as to what was said that was so funny. "Don't mind him, he likes to issue his empty threats in a language no one else understands so that he doesn't have to back them up," replied Luka, smirking in R.C.'s direction. "How cold of you Eis Prinzessin," **(A/N:** _Ice Princess_ **)** R.C. shot back with a very polite hand gesture to accompany it.

"Um, well if that's all, I'll just leave now," Miku said quietly, making her way towards the door. "Actually wait, before du go I'd like to know something" R.C. said quickly. "Yes?" Miku gave, turning once more to face the man. "If du are a song writer, why are du running errands? We have people for that," R.C. asked. "Oh, uh, I don't exactly know sir...I guess because I'm so new," Miku replied, scratching her head and looking down. "That is no excuse. No where near enough Muzik is getting sent to us since there 'aren't enough song writers to go around' und yet they have one running errands instead of doing her actual job. Gott in Himmel, who is running that schiesse-show?" R.C. ranted, throwing his hands in the air, "If that is the case, maybe I should fire all of them und write everything michselber!" "As if, the only thing you know how to write is instrumental songs and guitar solos," scoffed Luka as she lounged herself out on one of the couches beside the minifridge. "Oh bite me Hundin! You there, teal haired child, what is deine name?" R.C. said first glaring at the pinkette who just rolled her eyes, then pointing at Miku and taking several steps closer. "M-Miku sir! Hatsune Miku!" the tealette squeaked out. "Gut, sehr gut. **(A/N:** _"Good, very good" **)**_ Go gather your things. From now on du will be working directly for me," R.C. said nodding and turning back towards the technicians working the sound board. "Ha! You're actually going to have this girl work for you? She's obviously brand new and you've never even seen if she can write decent songs!" Luka said, scoffing and rolling her eyes. 'She REALLY should stop doing that...her eyes are gonna get stuck if she keeps on.' Miku thought, watching the pink haired girl. "Fine, fine! Hatsune, I want du to write a song for Luka to sing so that we can see your skills. You have two weeks," R.C. relented, shrugging his shoulders. "Um, I didn't agree to this. Why should I have to sing one of her songs?" Luka questioned, obviously not happy with the current situation.

"Du suggested it, therefore du will be the one who sings. Besides, Hatsune here will more than likely be writing Musik for du anyways so if we are to test her skills, we must take that into account," R.C. said while glaring Luka down, daring for a response from the pink haired diva. The woman's only response was a flip of the her hair and an annoyed huff. "That will be all Hatsune. Carry on." R.C. sighed, turning to Miku and giving a small smile. The tealette nodded before bowing and walking briskly out of the room. Once she finally arrived back at her small office cubical, she began gathering up her meager supplies. 'I can't believe that happened...what are the odds,' Miku began thinking to herself, 'it's almost like I'm in some sort of story written by a mediocre author whose strung out on caffeine, stress, and no sleep or something.' **(A/N: lol oops)** Humming to herself, Miku continued working, losing herself in her own little world. "Heya Miku!" came a voice from behind her, causing the tealette to scream and throw the binder she was holding into the air. Embarrassed, she gave a apologetic smile to her startled coworkers before turning to see a smirking Kaito standing behind her. "Must you DO that?" she hissed, trying to calm her heartbeat from the scare. "Must I? No, but I will regardless," the blue hair man mused with a smile, "So, what are you doing? Surely you couldn't have gotten canned already! Unless...oh no, you didn't get on Lulu's bad side did you?" "I'm being moved actually. A man named R.C. said that he wants me working for him," Miku stated, grabbing some of her things while Kaito took it upon himself to assist her, "and Lulu? She let's you call her that? She didn't seem like the type to appreciate nicknames.." "Oh no, she absolutely hates it and I would never say it in front of her. The last time any of us did, Luka was quick to 'punish' them. Poor Gakupo still gets nervous anytime someone mentions octopus around him," Kaito responded, shaking his head and cringing.

"Well, lets hope I don't end up getting the same treatment," Miku responded, cringing slightly. "What do you mean? Did you do something bad?" Kaito questioned curiously. "Well, R.C. said that he is giving me two weeks to write a song that Luka is going to sing to prove myself," the tealette said. "Oh no...oh no no no..."Kaito muttered to himself, stopping in his tracks, "well...it's been nice knowing you Miku. I'll make sure they put something nice on your headstone." "W-wait, what? Is there something wrong with me writing a song for her?" Miku sputtered out in shock. "Miku...Luka has had every single songwriter she's ever had because she wasn't happy with the music. NO one has been able to write a single song that she was happy with," Kaito said gravely, looking Miku directly in the eyes with complete seriousness. Miku stumbled back into the wall behind her in shock. She hadn't known this before, she assumed this would be an easy demonstration of her skills. "Oh dear God...what have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
